The Mandalore Plot
Brian Larsen | Previous Release = "Lightsaber Lost" | Next Release = "Voyage of Temptation" | Previous Chronological = "Lightsaber Lost" | Next Chronological = "Voyage of Temptation" }} "The Mandalore Plot" is the twelfth episode of the second season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on January 29, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Obi-Wan arrives at Sundari on Mandalore, and is escorted via speeder to meet Duchess Satine. He is met by Prime Minister Almec, who claims Mandalore's violence died out with the warriors on Concordia, Mandalore's moon. Satine arrives, and she and Obi-Wan engage in a brief, flirtatious conversation (mixed with mild aversion) before Obi-Wan shows her a hologram of a figure in Mandalorian armor attacking a Republic cruiser. Satine assures him that she is not behind the attack, and she and Obi-Wan set out for a tour of the city. They travel to a garden, where Satine tells Obi-Wan of a rogue group of Mandalorians called Death Watch, which is opposed to Satine's peaceful ways. She claims she has worked to root out the group of criminals, and has tracked them to Concordia. Meanwhile, on Concordia, a man in Mandalorian armor is conversing with a holoimage of Count Dooku, who has promised to support Death Watch. They plan to rally more citizens to their cause so they can overthrow the Duchess. Back on Mandalore, Satine and Obi-Wan are touring the gardens when there is an explosion. Satine and Obi-Wan rush in to rescue the injured, and see a hologram showing the crest of Death Watch. Obi-Wan spots a man fleeing the scene, and pursues him through the gardens. After a brief struggle, the man jumps off a balcony, preferring to commit suicide rather than being kidnapped and interrogated by the Jedi. However, Satine and Obi-Wan manage to reach the dying man on the lower floor, a few seconds before his decease, when the Mandalorian whispers his last words to the Duchess in the dialect of Concordia. Obi-Wan and Satine travel to the moon, and are greeted by Governor Pre Vizsla. The Jedi decides to secretly investigate the situation on Concordia and gives Satine an earpiece so they can communicate, then takes a speeder bike and travels to one of the moon's supposedly nonoperational mines, where, after a small scuffle, he is captured by two armed Mandalorians. He then contacts Satine, who is drinking with Vizsla, pretending Obi-Wan is meditating in his chamber and is going to join them in a few minutes. She excuses herself, and sets off on a speeder bike towards the mine, where she shuts down the mining machine which would have crushed Kenobi . They escape through a turbolift, but are cut off by a group of Death Watch members in armor. The group's leader orders an evacuation of the mines, then reveals his face. It is Governor Vizsla, who has been plotting against Satine and the Jedi. He gives Kenobi's lightsaber back to him, then brandishes his own Darksaber. They duel, and Vizsla is defeated. He orders his warriors to kill Kenobi, who escapes with Satine down the turbolift shaft. They journey back to Sundari, where Obi-Wan tells Satine he believes the Separatists are aiding Death Watch. But despite the evidence, Satine vows to stay out of the war. Anakin arrives to report for duty, and he and Obi-Wan join Satine aboard her starship. Credits Cast Starring * Anna Graves as Satine Kryze * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Warrior #2 * Corey Burton as Count Dooku / Warrior #1 / Mandalorian Bomber * Jon Favreau as Pre Vizsla / Warrior Commander * Julian Holloway as Prime Minister Almec * Greg Proops as Tal Merrik * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Mandalorian Guard * Tom Kane as Narrator Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Executive Producer * Catherine Winder Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Melinda Hsu Supervising Writer * Drew Z. Greenberg Staff Writer * Brian Larsen Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Pre Vizsla *Obi-Wan Kenobi *R4-P17 *Satine Kryze *Dooku *Anakin Skywalker *Tal Merrik Locations *Mandalore **Sundari ***Sundari Royal Palace Events *Clone Wars Category:Episodes Category:Season 2